


In the safety of a hotel

by jaziku



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friends to Lovers, Hotel Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Seduction, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Top Nakamoto Yuta, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaziku/pseuds/jaziku
Summary: Nct 127 are on tour and they are staying in a hotel. The hotel is quite full and some of the members have to share a single bedroom together.Different things may happend when these members are in love with each other





	In the safety of a hotel

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry of any mistakes on the writing!

Nct 127 were on a tour and were sleeping in a hotel. The hotel had a lot of costumes in that time of year and there weren't so many rooms available. So some of the members had to take a single bedroom in pairs.   
Yuta and Sicheng were one of those members. They were okay with it but it was still a little nerve wracking seeing that there was only one bed.

The bed was small but the boys didn't really have another choice. Neither of them wanted the other to sleep on the floor. And there was no couch to be found in the room. (What a crappy hotel)   
Yuta went to the bed first back against the wall and Sicheng crammed his way next to him back against the older's chest.   
It was quite hot already but they put a blanket above themselves.   
Younger of the two could feel the boys chest move up and down against his back and that relaxed him and for some reason he scooted closer to the elder. 

When Sicheng was about to get a grip of sleep he heard flustered breathing in his ear. “Hyung? Are you okay?”, he asked concerned. “I'm fine. Just sleep”, Yuta answered quickly, trying not to open his mouth to much. “No your not”, Sicheng said and tried to turn to look at his friend, but he couldn't, the elders hands stopped his movements. “Don't move”, Yuta practically yelled and placed his face in the younger's back. “I- I'm hard”, he continued with a shaky voice that could hardly be heard.   
Sicheng didn't really know what to do but thought that this was a good opportunity to express his feelings. (Kinda but really not) “Hyung. Can I help you?”   
Sicheng could feel the other stop breathing. Sicheng moved his hand back and started to feel his way to the boys crotch. His hands brushed past his waist and found the rem of of the boys sweatpants. “You don't have to, its just awkward for you, I'll go to the bathroom”, Yuta blurted out and moved a little, but just enough to Sicheng to get his hand on top of his dick. A broken ‘ah’ could be heard with the touch. “Hyung I want to touch you. I want you to touch me”, Sicheng stuttered out and he felt the dick under his hand twitch.   
Sicheng took his hand away and pressed his body to the others. He breathed in a surprise as he felt how hard he actually was against his lower back. Yutas back hit the wall as Sicheng got closer. “You're going to regret this please stop”, Yuta said and but his hands on the younger's lower back. He pushed a little but while we was going that Sicheng got the idea of teasing the elder. He bends his head backwards until it's on Yutas shoulder. Sicheng turned his head into Yutas ear and moaned which caused Yuta to stop pushing him. “Ah-g stop”, Yuta said and Sicheng kept making sounds.   
“Hyung~.” “Winko stop. Let me go to the bathroom.” “Yes call me by my nickname. Only you can”, Sicheng said aroused and made a quick turn now facing Yuta, witch caused the blanket to fall off of their bodies.   
“Wow you look pretty”, Yuta said without thinking when he saw Winwin. The youngers top was showing parts of his stomak and the hair on his forehead was a little damp because of the heat. There was a light blush all around the boys face and he look like he wants it. “Then don't leave. Fuck me”, Sicheng said without hesitation and cupped the olders face in his hands. “At least kiss me.”

Yuta didn't know what was happening. He was too busy moaning and smiling into the kiss. “Winko if this isn't a dream back away now”, Yuta said finally when the other let his lips go. “You dream about me”, Winwin just said and pushed his body even closer. “Can I really touch you?” Yuta asked and Sicheng looked at him like he was stupid. (He kinda was) “Touch me like in your dreams”, he said and started to feel the other's hands on his body right away roaming around the different spots of Sichengs body. The hands took a strong grip on Sichengs waist and pulled him on top of Yuta. There was a quick pause. Yuta now laying on the bed back against the mattress and Sicheng on his lap crouches touching each other. 

“Are you really just gonna stare at me”, Winwin said mockingly. “I can't decide what dream I should make into reality first”, Yuta said smirking and said boys ‘innocence’ disappeared in an instinct.   
The first nervous hands took hold of the youngers top and pulled it off then placing themsel on Sichengs tits. “What about the one I was imaging before you rudely interrupted me. But in a little different position”, Yuta said and squished on what he was holding. Yuta started to play with the younger ones nipples and Winwin was happy. “God. Make every single one of your dreams true.”

Yuta pinched the left nipple between his fingers and Winwin jolted up. Yuta brought his body up now practically sitting and started to suck on the one on the right, starting with a gentle lick. “Would you mind moving those pretty hips of yours?” Yuta asked and tensed his things to make the other feel a little difference so he could understand what he meant even though Sicheng was already drowning in pleasure. Sicheng started to swung his hips around and then harshly forward while pushing down. While he did that Yuta changed the nipple he was sucking on. 

“Ah, hyung”, Sicheng started but couldn't continue as Yuta grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down into a kiss. “Mmhh”, Yuta answered to Winwins whining as said boy kept rubbing their members together now even easier because he was able to move more seeing that Yuta was back to laying down. “Can I eat your ass”, Yuta said without thinking and then a second later understood what he said. “God oh I'm sorry that's- too muc-”, Yuta started mumbling. “Oh yes!” Sicheng practically yelled and started to rabbit firing kisses on the olders face. “That would be a dream come true”, Sicheng said jokingly and the afraid Yuta disappeared again. “That makes the two of us”, Yuta said and flipped the younger so that Sicheng was on laying on the bed now. “So let's get there pants off of you.”

All of it went so fast that Sicheng didn't really know what was going on anymore. Yuta was now between his legs tongue pushing into him. As Yuta did that he also started sucking and tightened the grip he had on the youngers thigh.   
Yuta kept add it until Sicheng felt like crying. “Hyung, weren't you the one who was horny and needed something to put their cock in”, Winwin said when he finally could and Yuta stopped sucking and licked the thigh he was holding. “Would you have liked me putting it in raw?” Yuta asked and started to pull his sweatpants off.   
When the sweats were out of the way Sicheng saw Yuta in the boxers that were Tight. “Could have you handled it?” Yuta asked again and Sicheng whimpered. Sichengs hand found its way to the boxers and pulled them down. As the tip started showing Sicheng started to hold his breath. 

“I'm going in”, Yuta stated. “Tell me if it hurts.” Yuta was past half way in and Sicheng couldn't keep quiet. “Make it all go in, come on!” he yelled in despair and Yuta did as told, fast. The full length was in and pushed straight down on the youngers prostate. “Move hyung. Too much. Down. Good spot”, Winwin said long pauses in between words. “Oh? Am I hitting the good spot right away? It's like were made for each other”, Yuta said mockingly into the other ones ear and Winwin continued moaning and whimpering beneath him. Yuta pulled out half way and a relieved ahhh~ was head from the other ones mouth. “You sound so relieved. That makes me sad”, Yuta stated and Winwin looked him with watering eyes. “Too good hyung”, Sicheng said and moved his hips a little. “Go back in deep.” 

Yuta pushed in and stayed there for a while again then started thrusting, hitting the good spot every time. Yuta fastened his pace and brutally humped into the youngers ass. Yuta took hold on the others wais and hold him still while making it also easier to hit in harder. “Hyung!” Sicheng yelled and came onto his stomach. “Did you cum just from your ass?” Yuta asked and looked the boy with loving eyes.   
“I can't keep bounding into you anymore that would be too much for you”, Yuta said and started to pull out. “Hyung didn't cum. That's the starting point to this. Cum in me”, Sicheng said as he tried to calm his breath. “But-”, Yuta started. “I know you want to! And I also know you love me too much to hurt me but for the love of God make me unable to walk tomorrow. Thrust into me until you reach your climax”, Sicheng said and Yuta fell down, all the body weight now on Sicheng and all of him in Sicheng. “We have a show tomor-”, Yuta streted but changed his words. “Do you love me?” Yuta asked, pushed himself little off Sicheng and started to move is hips again, fastening the speed each second he had to wait for the answer. “Yes!” Sicheng yelled while whimpering in pleasure and tightened his ass making it tight for Yuta to move. Also Yuta was pushing in while Sicheng did this and came straight into the boy, deep in him. “Ahhh your cum is so warm”, the younger whispered as Yuta pulled out and he started to feel embarrassed. 

“You go clean yourself first”, Yuta said as he was all out of Sicheng. “You are covered in sweat.” “Hyung come with me. You can, I dunno clean my back.” “That's not a good idea. I'll just get hard again”, Yuta said and Winwin laughed. “Well I'll clean myself fast but when I come out and you have taken a shower as well you have to cuddle me to sleep”, Sicheng said and started to climb out the bed despite the pain in his lower back. “I don-”, Yuta started. “Shhh! It's a great idea!” Sicheng yelled and gragged himself to the bathroom. 

It was Yutas time to shower and Winwin waited ‘patiently’ on the bed. “What's taking so long?” he asked and Yuta came back with a towel around his waist. “I had to musterbate so I can sleep through the night you in my arms”, Yuta said embarrassed and but boxers on. “We just had se-”, Winwin started. “I know! But you are too hot for your own good. How can I control myself if you are in my arms?” Yuta said and Winwin signaled him to come to bed. “Next time let me jerk you off many that'll help”, Winwin said. “The thought of that just makes sleeping with you harder”, Yuta said as he went to bed. “Well then I'm looking forward to morningsex”, Sicheng said happily and crawled into Yutas arms. “That just makes my situation harder, yet again”, Yuta whined but Sicheng was fast to sleep. 

In the morning Yuta wasn't hard but Sicheng was. Yuta had moved around too much in his sleep and had rubbed his thigh on Winwins crouch. (Yuta saw a nightmare of losing Sicheng) So Sicheng asked sex from Yuta and Yuta couldn't say no.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you wanna me to write more in the same context/storyline but whit different members. 
> 
> And please tell which members should I write about.


End file.
